La sorcière de Konoha
by jaysher
Summary: Hinata et Naruto vont pique-niquer ensemble. A la base, c'est Sakura qui devait être à la place d'Hinata et pour se venger, elle décide d'écouter une étrange voix.
1. Chapter 1

**LA SORCIERE DE KONOHA**

**Vendredi 28, 08 H 00**

**Konoha**

**Appartement de Naruto**

**Chambre**

Naruto est allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts. Notre ami vient tout juste de se réveiller mais il est clair que pour lui, les cours, pas pour lui. En effet, notre héros a prévu de faire autre chose de sa journée. Normalement, si tout se passe, il s'offre un pique-nique avec Hinata. Même si pour lui, ce moment sera sous une atmosphère de franche camaraderie, pour la jeune fille, c'est tout autre chose. Elle est amoureuse de Naruto et n'en revient pas de ce courage dont elle a fait preuve, pour l'inviter. Notre héros l'ignore et ne tient pas à vouloir lire entre les lignes. Dans un sens, en est-il capable ? Bref ! Voilà que Naruto, d'un geste, rapide, soulève le drap qui recouvrait son corps, pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. A ce moment, très peu de vêtements sont sur lui car seul un boxer se tient autour de sa taille. Baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire, le garçon se lève du matelas, traverse la pièce en direction de l'unique porte, et marche tranquillement jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

**Rues de Konoha**

Sakura marche tranquillement dans le village. Bizarrement, cette jeune combattante présente des caractéristiques physiques qui ne lui appartiennent pas. En effet, sur ses lèvres brille un joli rouge cerise. Ses joues sont plus pâles que d'habitude, sous la couche d'un fond de teint et ses yeux sont très légèrement maquillés. Notre ami marche, tenant dans ses mains, un panier. Celui-ci est recouvert d'une petite serviette blanche, à carreaux rouges. A l'intérieur, des plats délicieux à souhait. Au tournant d'une ruelle, Sakura porte son regard à l'horizon. Là, elle s'arrête.

« _Que fait-elle ici ? »_ se pose-t-elle comme question.

La fille aux cheveux roses se cache derrière le mur d'une maison et risque un œil, pour suivre l'évolution de la scène qui s'offre à elle. Le spectacle en question n'est pas si horrible que ça, à première vue, loin de là. Sakura a aperçu Hinata qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée close de l'appartement de Naruto. Dans les mains de l'héritière du clan Hyûga, un panier. Dans l'esprit de Sakura, mille questions se bousculent. De son côté, Hinata hésite à cogner contre la porte. Sa timidité est encore la cause de cette discrétion. Pourquoi tergiverse-t-elle alors qu'elle est à l'origine de ce rendez-vous ?

**Appartement de Naruto**

**Salon**

Naruto vient de sortir de sa salle de bains et ses cheveux indiquent qu'il vient de se laver. Une serviette jaune autour de la taille, le garçon évolue dans son salon. Il pose une tasse sur la table de la pièce et verse un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur. Lorsque l'action se termine, notre ami pose la casserole sur le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et s'installe sur une chaise. Au moment où le bord de la tasse allait se poser sur ses lèvres, par son choix, plusieurs coups se font entendre. Naruto lève le nez et regarde en direction de la porte.

« _Tiens, c'est sûrement Hinata ! »_

L'adolescent pose ce qu'il tenait dans ses paumes et se lève de son siège pour aller ouvrir. Une fois l'accès ouvert, il tombe nez à nez avec la petite brune. Celle-ci a la tête baissée, dissimulant sa gêne.

« _Tu es drôlement matinale toi !_ lui indique le blondinet.

-_ Excuse-moi Naruto !_ prononce-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- _Allez, ne fait pas cette tête ! Entre, je vais te servir un chocolat chaud pendant qu'il m'en reste encore !_

_- Merci ! »_

Naruto s'éloigne du seuil d'entrée et va disparaitre dans sa cuisine. Hinata entre dans le salon et prend soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Lorsque le garçon est de retour dans la pièce, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'il n'a qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Sans le vouloir, le regard de l'héritière se pose sur les abdos saillants de l'élu de son cœur. Lorsqu'il se retourne, elle s'empresse de baisser les yeux et se met à rougir aussitôt.

« _Reste pas planté là Hinata ! »_ lui suggéra-t-il.

La gamine fait enfin ses premiers pas dans le salon. Elle s'approche de la table et attend sagement que son hôte lui demande de s'installer, chose qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs. A cet instant, Hinata pose son panier sur un coin du meuble et prend place sur la chaise qui fait face à celle de Naruto. Ensemble, les deux amis boivent tranquillement leur tasse de chocolat chaud. Pendant la consommation de ce liquide aromatisé, les deux camarades discutent.

« _Tu sais à quel endroit tu vas nous amener pour le pique-nique ?_ questionne Naruto.

-_ Oui ! J'avais pensé que dans la forêt qui se trouve derrière le mont Hokage, près d'une rivière était l'endroit idéal !_

_- Si des gens passent dans ce secteur, il serait en droit de croire que nous déjeunons à la romantique ! »_ s'esclaffe le garçon.

Suite à cette remarque, les joues d'Hinata arborent une nouvelle teinte rouge. Comment ce gars pouvait trouver la vraie raison de ce rendez-vous alors qu'il ne l'imagine pas sérieusement ? Les minutes s'écoulent et le moment du départ pour le pique-nique approche tout doucement. Toutefois, Naruto n'imagine pas que ce moment va causer un certain nombre de problème autour de lui. Visiblement, son plus grand défaut est d'être distrait alors qu'il n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens, surtout à ses plus proches amis.

**Rues de Konoha **

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le couple composé de l'adolescent et de sa soupirante sont dehors, en bas de l'appartement du premier. Lorsque le départ pour l'isolement fut donné en total accord, une silhouette leur barre la route.

« _Bonjour Sakura, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ » lui lance Naruto.

La jeune ninja aux cheveux roses a les larmes aux yeux, suite à cette interrogation. Son panier est toujours dans ses mains et visiblement, il a oublié. Zappé cette promesse faite quelques jours auparavant.

« _On devait pique-niquer ensemble aujourd'hui, sombre crétin ? _crache-t-elle, furieuse.

-_ Mince, j'ai complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi Sakura !_ » lui présente le garçon.

Hinata, se sentant responsable, souhaite intervenir pour protéger celui qu'elle aime mais se réfugie dans le silence. Naruto passe son regard de Sakura à l'héritière, puis de celle-çi à la kunoichi médecin.

« _Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux ?_ propose-t-il.

-_ Quoi ? » _exprime les deux jeunes femmes.

Naruto s'avance de plusieurs pas afin de se poster face à l'adolescent. Quelques centimètres les sépare. Fidèle à lui-même, le blondinet affiche un très grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Soudain, sa tête part violemment sur sa droite. Une douleur vive se fait sentir sur sa joue gauche, tandis que la brune porte ses mains devant sa bouche. Sakura, le bras frappeur levé, se met à hurler.

« _Tu n'es qu'un idiot Naruto et toute ma vie, je pensais qu'on aurait été plus que des amis ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai pu trouvé chez toi d'aussi plaisant pour succomber à ton charme ! »_

L'adolescent place son visage correctement et regarde son amie droit dans les yeux.

« _Je t'assure que j'ai oublié et puis je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités !_ s'explique-t-il.

-_ Des futilités hein ?_ »

Enragée, Sakura préfère partir, laissant tomber le panier sur le sol poussiéreux de la rue.

« _Attends Sakura ! Je te demande pardon ! »_

La jeune femme s'éloigne, ignorant les supplications de celui qu'elle aime. De son côté, Naruto se frotte la joue et affiche une mine triste sur son joli visage. Hinata le remarque et souhaite intervenir.

« _Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux ?_

_- C'est gentil Hinata mais je dois régler cette histoire tout seul ! Je suis vraiment qu'un grand idiot, comme a su me le dire Sakura ! »_

Hinata regarde Sakura au loin et se demande de quelle façon elle pourrait arranger les choses.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour Naruto, celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas plus que d'habitude. Avec son plus joli sourire, il tourne son visage vers celui d'Hinata.

« _Bon, on va le faire notre pique-nique ? »_

La jeune femme timide hoche positivement de la tête et c'est après ce mouvement que le couple marche à travers les rues de Konoha, pour se rendre à leur point d'arrivée.

**Appartement de Sakura**

**Salon**

Sakura arrive chez elle et reste un bon moment plantée devant la porte d'entrée de son chez soi, fermée. Plusieurs pensées traversent son esprit alors qu'elle s'empresse de faire disparaitre ses larmes du revers de l'une de ses mains.

« _Tu vas me le payer, je te le promets ! »_

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses commence à évoluer dans la pièce lorsqu'une seconde voix se manifeste.

« _Sakura, veux-tu te venger de celui qui te brise le cœur sans cesse ? »_

La locatrice s'arrête et promène son regard dans l'ensemble du salon. Elle n'aperçoit rien. Pourtant, il lui semble bien avoir entendu quelqu'un lui parler. Pour être plus précis, une vieille dame car la voix était chevrotante.

« _Je dois être fatiguée ! »_

Sakura se dirige donc vers le couloir qui mène à sa chambre lorsque d'autres paroles arrivent à ses oreilles.

« _Sakura, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! »_

La ninja s'immobilise et se retourne pour regarder la pièce qu'elle vient tout juste de quitter.

« _Qui est-là ? »_ a-t-elle enfin le courage de prononcer.

Bien sûr, son interlocutrice lui répond.

« _Il t'arrive souvent de ne pas répondre aux interrogations que l'on te pose ?_

_- Non !_

_- Dans ce cas, aide-moi à y voir plus clair !_

_- Bien ! Je ne veux pas me venger de Naruto car je l'aime mais une petite leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal !_

_- Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être la solution pour toi !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui ! Retrouve-moi à la partie Nord du mont Hokage et je te promets de t'apporter toute l'aide dont tu as besoin !_

_- Merci bien madame ! »_

A ce moment, la voix tremblante se met à rire, avant de retrouver son sérieux, quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, elle se permet une petite touche de plaisanterie.

« _Malgré mon grand âge, je reste toujours une mademoiselle !_

_- Si vous le dîtes !_

_- Tu le constateras par toi-même ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi car nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !_

- _Bien ! »_

A l'origine, Sakura est une fille sérieuse qui n'est pas du genre à se rendre à un point de rendez-vous, sans davantage d'information. Cette fois, elle décide de bousculer ses habitudes. Après tout, Naruto s'est bien permit d'annuler leur pique-nique au profit de cette Hinata de malheur.

**Derrière le Mont hokage**

**Foret**

Naruto et Hinata arrivent enfin près de la rivière au bord de laquelle ils vont pouvoir se restaurer.

« _Tu as vraiment bon goût en rendez-vous Hinata ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé apprécier cet endroit, même pour un simple pique-nique ! »_

D'une voix fluette, presque inaudible, la gamine répond par une question.

« _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu sais, même si on se parle de temps en temps toi et moi, tu es une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Parfois, j'aimerai que Sakura prenne exemple sur toi !_

_- C'est une fille bien pourtant !_

_- Je le sais bien mais parfois, elle abuse dans ses comportements ! Pourquoi s'est-elle mise en tête d'être ma petite amie alors que je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! Je suis un ninja moi, un vrai et je dois penser à protéger mon village plutôt que d'aller batifoler de gauche à droite !_

_- Pourtant, c'est bien d'aimer quelqu'un !_

_- C'Est-ce que tu penses ? »_

Une nouvelle fois, Hinata se met à rougir et se réfugie dans le silence. Son mal-être va empirer car Naruto va commencer à se montrer plutôt indiscret.

« _Et toi Hinata, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »_

Pour ne provoquer aucun doute, l'héritière s'empresse de lui répondre négativement. Le blondinet sourit rapidement.

_« Voilà ! Toi au moins, tu es une fille sérieuse !_

_- On s'arrête ici ?_

_- Ben et pourquoi ? »_

Hinata cesse sa marche, ce qui étonne Naruto. Celui-ci se retourne et s'interroge.

« _Tout va bien Hinata ?_

_- Oui ! C'est juste qu'on a plus besoin d'avancer puisque nous sommes au bord de la rivière ! »_

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui et constate que sa camarade a parfaitement raison. Cette dernière pose son panier sur l'herbe qui se trouve à ses pieds et retire la serviette qui recouvrait la besace. Là, elle prend une nappe enroulée qui se situait à l'intérieur et commence à la dérouler. De son côté, Naruto s'approche du bord de la rivière.

« _Tu voudras qu'on aille se baigner après ? »_ demande-t-il à son amie timide.

La brune, trop perturbée par l'interrogation qu'on vient de lui poser, n'ose pas répondre, la rougeur sur ses joues. Le garçon ne cherche pas à comprendre et s'accroupit. Il plonge l'extrémité de ses doigts dans l'onde et se met à trembler.

« _Cette eau est glacée ! »_

Pendant que l'héritière du clan pose les victuailles sur la nappe, son esprit l'alerte. Vivement, la jeune femme se redresse et tourne son visage en direction du mont Hokage, qu'elle peut voir de là où elle se trouve. Ses sens commencent à s'affiner davantage lorsque le signe se mit à cesser, comme par magie. Hinata se pose intérieurement une question mais décide de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Tranquillement, elle poursuit le déballage de son panier, sans se douter qu'une très grande menace se profile à l'horizon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto revient auprès elle et regarde l'ensemble posé sur le grand carré de tissu.

« _Génial ! Tu as vraiment pensé à tout Hinata !_

_- Merci Naruto !_

_- Toi, tu sais comment me faire plaisir ! »_

Naruto pose son postérieur sur l'herbe, aux limites de la nappe et attend patiemment que son amie lui donne le feu vert, pour débuter le repas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mont Hokage**

**Partie Nord**

Pendant ce temps, Sakura a rejoint la zone indiquée par cette mystérieuse voix. La main droite sur son cœur, la jeune femme regarde autour d'elle: personne.

« _Madame, vous êtes là ? »_ lance-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne se manifeste à son intention. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que la voix chevrotante ne se fasse entendre. Pensant être victime d'une hallucination, Sakura tourne sur ses talons et fait quelques pas lorsque …

« _Ne pars pas chère enfant ! »_ retentirent ces quelques paroles.

La fille aux cheveux roses se retourne.

« _Où êtes-vous madame ?_ demande notre amie.

- _Je suis à l'intérieur du mont, pour ne rien te cacher !_

_- Comment ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Il est inconcevable d'imaginer que des salles secrètes se cachent à l'intérieur de ce mont mais je te garantis que ce n'est que la pure vérité ! Pour te le prouver, approche de la paroi !_

_- Bien ! »_

Sakura marche en direction du mur de pierre et attend les prochaines indications. Ces dernières ne tardent pas.

« _Maintenant, pose l'une de tes mains sur l'un des rochers qui composent la barrière minérale !_

_- D'accord ! »_

La ninja s'exécute et pose sa pose gauche sur l'un des composants du mur. Aussitôt en contact, une lueur blanche aveuglante se libère de la paroi. Face à cette luminosité agressive, Sakura se protège les yeux du revers de sa seconde main. Plusieurs secondes passent et notre soupirante commence à ouvrir une première paupière. Le décor qui se trouve autour d'elle est percevable de nouveau, preuve que l'éclair a disparu. Elle ouvre le deuxième œil et regarde la paroi. Celle-ci a disparu, pour laisser la place à une entrée béante plutôt obscure.

« _Incroyable !_ s'étonne Sakura.

- _Je suis à l'intérieur, rejoins-moi !_ »

L'adolescente hoche positivement de la tête avant de faire les premiers pas.

**Mont hokage**

**Grotte de la sorcière**

Sakura avance jusqu'à une petite salle éclairée par des torches accrochées à la paroi. Dans un coin, une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Un lit se trouve également dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une marmite en son centre. De cette dernière s'échappe une légère fumée verdâtre. De plus, une ombre s'agite autour du chaudron. Soudain, un rire se fait entendre de la part de la vieille femme, qui tourne le dos à notre jeune amie.

« _Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir Sakura !_

_- Merci ! Puis-je savoir votre prénom ?_

_- Mon identité n'a aucune importance jeune fille ! Maintenant que tu es ici, je vais pouvoir te donner un petit coup de mains ! La vengeance est toujours ta motivation ?_

_- Bien sûr ! »_

Sakura baisse le visage, hésitante. Son trouble est perçue par l'habitante de la grotte, qui retrouve son sérieux.

« _Tu doutes ma chère enfant ?_

_- Non ! C'est juste que je suis surprise de faire confiance à une parfaite inconnue alors que d'habitude, je suis plutôt prudente !_

_- Tellement prudente que tu laisses l'homme de ton cœur te glisser entre les doigts ! Comment se nomme ta rivale ? »_

La guerrière lève sa tête pour regarder la vieille, qui lui tourne toujours le dos. D'ailleurs, elle s'aperçoit qu'une robe de bure noir se trouve sur son corps. Sur la tête de cette dame d'expérience, une capuche.

« _Je vous demande pardon madame ?_

_- Comment s'appelle cette gamine dont les yeux sont étrangement pâles ?_

_- Hinata !_

_- Hinata dis-tu ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Ce prénom me dit quelque chose ! »_

L'ombre s'éloigne de sa marmite et s'approche de sa bibliothèque. Elle promène l'un de ses index sur l'une des rangées de livre et émet un petit grognement.

« _Il faudrait que je songe à classer ses œuvres par ordre alphabétique ! La recherche sera plus facile !_ informe la vieille femme.

- _Je peux m'en charger, si vous le souhaitez !_

_- Tu n'es pas là pour ça ! »_

Une poignée de seconde passe.

« _Je l'ai trouvé ! »_ s'exclame l'habitante de la grotte.

La voilà qui prend un livre plutôt épais et souffle sur la couverture. Un nuage de poussières s'envole, dévoilant une reliure teintée de bleu.

« _Voyons voir, voyons voir ! »_

Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'approche doucement de la marmite, risquant un œil à l'intérieur. Un liquide vert dont la surface frémit grâce à la chaleur générée par les flammes léchant la base du chaudron. Dans cette mixture, notre amie peut y voir des crânes humains, ainsi que des os. Face à ce spectacle, la gamine porte l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche, afin de ne pas succomber à la nausée qui est en train de la gagner.

« _Il est regrettable Sakura que tu te sois montrée curieuse ! »_ informe la vieille.

Paisiblement, elle dirige l'une de ses manches vers la ninja. A ce moment, l'habitante de Konoha se rend compte que la main de celle qui se trouve face à elle n'est qu'un métacarpe osseux.

« _Qu'est-ce que… »_

Sakura n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sent une paralysie se répandre dans son corps. D'ailleurs, elle ne peut plus parler.

« _Visiblement, cette Hinata est l'héritière d'un clan très célèbre ! Si je pouvais l'éliminer et prendre sa place, je vivrais comme une grande dame ! Mes compétences au combat ne sont plus à démontrer et c'est toi, Sakura, qui va m'y aider ! »_

Tranquillement, La vieille femme lâche le livre qui tombe lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Ensuite, elle use de sa main libre pour abaisser la capuche qui dissimule son visage. A ce moment, un crâne apparait. De ses orbites brillent deux petites lueurs rougeâtre.

« _Et dire que tes amis vont croire qu'ils auront affaire à la vraie Sakura alors que celle-ci sera morte dès que j'aurai posé un baiser sur ses lèvres ! A vouloir te venger, tu n'auras gagné que le repos éternel ! Navrée que cela soit tombé sur toi, mon enfant ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

Et c'est avec horreur que Sakura voit le squelette s'approche d'elle. Etant entièrement immobilisée, la ninja ne peut fuir. Toutefois, son corps se met à trembler. Pas par le froid, bien sûr que non, mais par le dégoût qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de l'être qui se dirige dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine quatre centimètres la distance du locataire de la grotte. Celui-ci caresse l'une des joues de notre ami, du revers de ses phalanges osseuses.

« _Je te fais la promesse que je prendrai bien soin de ton corps, ma douce et belle amie,_ prononce la vieille femme. _Ensuite, j'irai faire un tour dans le village afin de récupérer ce qu'on m'a volé. »_

La frayeur de Sakura monte à son paroxysme lorsqu'elle voit le mort approcher sa mâchoire décharnée de sa bouche. Un baiser est alors échangé. Lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roses observe l'éloignement de son hôte, elle sent un curieux sentiment au sein de son esprit. En effet, elle sent que sa volonté de vivre la quitte peu à peu, ainsi que son esprit qui semble s'éteindre. Dans les dernières secondes de son existence, la future défunte perçoit une seconde âme entrer dans la sienne. Elle y sent de la colère, de la haine et surtout, une certaine puissance. Du côté du squelette, ce dernier aussi disparait. Ce n'est pas une mort qui l'attend, bien sûr que non. Grâce à ce baiser échangé, il vient de sceller le destin de la soupirante de Naruto. Désormais, l'être qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe charnelle et féminine n'est autre que ce démon. Peu de temps après, il ne reste plus qu'une personne à l'intérieur de cette grotte. A première vue, on pourrait croire que Sakura s'en est sortie indemne. Malheureusement, lorsque l'on s'y attarde, on peut remarquer un certain changement dans ses caractéristiques physiques. Ses cheveux sont passés du rose au violet, s'allongeant pour tomber sous le niveau des épaules. Ses yeux aussi ont prit la même teinte. Sa couleur de peau s'obscurcie légèrement et un sourire mesquin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Tranquillement, la nouvelle Sakura lève ses mains afin de les observer.

_« Ce corps est parfait et mon choix fut le bon. »_

La femme aux cheveux violets se tourne vers l'entrée de la grotte, regardant l'horizon.

« _A nous deux Konoha ! »_

**Village Suna**

**Toit**

Temari se tient debout sur le toit le plus haut du village de Suna, bourgade où elle réside. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme écoute le vent. Un air sérieux s'affiche sur son visage, trahissant sa récente quiétude. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, la Genin sent une présence se poser sur son dos.

« _Alors Temari, le vent t'apporte-t-il des nouvelles ?_ demande son frangin Kankurô.

- _Oui et il se trame quelque chose à Konoha !_

_- Sûrement ce maudit renard qui fait encore des siennes !_

_- Non ! L'énergie qui charge le vent n'a rien à voir avec son aura habituelle !_

_- De toute façon, tant que la sécurité de notre village n'est pas menacée, ce qui se passe à Konoha ne me tracasse nullement ! »_

Temari ferme ses paupières et se concentre une seconde fois.

**Konoha**

**Mont hokage**

**Entrée de la grotte**

Sakura sort de la cavité et se fige juste à quelques centimètres de l'entrée.

« _Bon, il est temps de réveiller mes enfants ! »_

La femme lève ses mains à hauteur de son ventre, tournant chacune de ses paumes vers l'autre. Une aura sombre recouvre ses membres. A ce moment, une volée d'oiseaux s'échappe du feuillage des arbres environnant.

**Foret**

Hinata et Naruto poursuivent leur rendez-vous et mange tous les deux un sandwich. Bien sûr, ce repas a été préparé par la jeune femme, ce qui étonne notre héros. Visiblement, malgré sa discrétion et son art de faire décoration, l'héritière semble évoluer aisément dans le domaine de la cuisine.

« _Ton sandwich est délicieux Hinata._

_- Merci beaucoup. »_

Lorsque les oiseaux s'envolent des arbres, les deux amis tournent leur visage dans la même direction, celui du mont hokage.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'inquiète la jeune fille.

- _Je l'ignore mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça ! »_

Naruto pose son sandwich et se met debout. Là, il observe les alentours, se préparant à une éventuelle agression.

**Mont hokage**

**Grotte**

Une sphère d'aura violette entre les mains, Sakura se met à prononcer une étrange incantation.

« _Moi qui ai le pouvoir de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace, _

_Je demande à mes ancêtres de me confier leurs pouvoirs,_

_Afin de pouvoir redorer notre blason et faire preuve d'audace,_

_Que s'ouvre devant moi les portes du cimetière noir ! »_

Un voile temporel déchire l'horizon et s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Désormais, le paysage que se présente sous les yeux de Sakura devient triste. Aucun végétal n'est là pour recouvrir le sol poussiéreux. Un cimetière est là, comme invoqué dans la formule, les grilles branlantes et les portes dégondées. Des cris de corbeaux accompagnent l'atmosphère acoustique de cet endroit maudit. Paisiblement, la femme aux cheveux foncés s'avance sur le sentier principal qui mène jusqu'aux portes. Ne voulant se fatiguer à franchir l'entrée à l'aide de ses mains, la sorcière utilise ses pouvoirs. Une onde de choc s'échappe de son front et va frapper les deux battants. Ces derniers s'arrachent de leurs gonds, volant sur plusieurs mètres de distance. Tandis que les grilles terminent leur course en direction du sol, Sakura évolue déjà à l'intérieur du cimetière.

« _Il va me falloir une jolie petite armée pour envahir Konoha. Avec les quelques habitants de ce cimetière, je ne me fais aucune inquiétude. »_

La femme lève sa main droite grande ouverte vers le ciel.

« _Je vous demande de vous réveiller et de me prêter main forte. »_

Une nouvelle sphère sombre se matérialise sur la paume et se divise en plusieurs parties. Ces dernières foncent en direction du sol sous lequel se trouve plusieurs cadavres. Lorsque la sphère n'est plus, Sakura repose son bras le long de son corps et attend. Juste après, le sol commence à trembler, avant de se craqueler par endroit. Des mains sortent des failles, puis des têtes, et cela continue jusqu'aux pieds. Bref, c'est une centaine d'individus qui se trouve devant la sorcière.

« _Comme je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir, ma belle famille. »_

Certains membres esquissent des sourires à la fin de cette phrase. A croire que la voix railleuse de celle qui se trouve dans Sakura sonne comme une évidence. Ils étaient morts il y a de cela quelques secondes et désormais, les voilà de nouveaux à la vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura promène son regard parmi l'assemblée qui se tient devant elle et ouvre la bouche.

« _Shinji, _dit-elle, _Où es-tu ?_

_- Excuse-moi Mikiko ! »_

Un jeune homme de quatorze ans, brun, le teint blanc et les yeux marrons, sort de la bande pour s'avancer de plusieurs pas. Dans ses mains, une lance plutôt étrange. Il porte une tenue d'écolier bleue et semble un peu triste.

« _Que puis-je faire pour toi Mikiko ?_

_- J'aimerai que tu surveilles l'entrée de ce cimetière et d'éliminer toutes les personnes qui tentent de s'y promener !_

_- Par personne, tu entends des êtres vivants ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Pendant ce temps, je vais faire un saut à Konoha et tenter de reprendre ce qui m'appartient ! »_

A ce moment, des rires sataniques se font entendre au sein de la meute. Soudain, un autre adolescent aux cheveux bruns se détache du lot.

« _Et moi, puis-je aussi participer au massacre ?_

_- Non Kévin le Kikoo ! Toi, je t'autorise à te promener où tu veux et de faire un maximum de victimes, pour ton bon plaisir !_

_- Merci Mikiko ! »_

Sakura tourne le dos à ses sbires afin de regarder le décor qui s'offre à ses yeux, au-delà de l'ouverture du cimetière magique.

« _Mes généraux, à vous de jouer ! »_

Et voilà que les membres qui se trouvaient derrière elle se métamorphosent en une brume compact. Celle-ci stagne dans l'air, le temps de plusieurs secondes. Le brouillard se déplace et s'échappe de l'endroit maléfique par la brèche temporelle. Une fois que Sakura se retrouve seule avec Shinji et Kévin, elle se dirige tranquillement vers la sortie. Désormais, le gardien est avec le kikoo.

« _Tu veux vraiment tuer des gens ?_

_- Bien sûr ! N'oublis pas que si je suis ici, c'est grâce à notre maitresse à tous ! »_

Et c'est d'un pas joyeux que le garçon pas très futé s'échappe à son tour du cimetière, afin de commettre quelques crimes.

**Sortie du cimetière**

Dès que Kévin sort de la porte magique, il tombe nez à nez sur Naruto et Hinata. Le premier était bien trop curieux pour rester auprès de la rivière tandis que la jeune femme l'a suivi bien malgré elle.

« _Naruto !_ exprime-t-elle.

- _Reste derrière moi Hinata et laisse-moi faire !_

_- Qui êtes-vous?_ demande le prix Nobel en littérature.

- _Je suis Naruto Uzumaki !_

_- Uzumaki dis-tu ? Ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ! »_

Le kikoo commence à se gratter la tête. Plusieurs secondes défilent lorsqu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Je me suis déjà battu contre un Uzumaki mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom ! Toutefois, il a défendu son renard de fils !_

_- Tu veux parler de Kyûbi ?_

_- Voilà ! Comment connais-tu ce monstre ?_

_- Parce que c'est moi qui le porte !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu !_

_- Dans ce cas, tu habites à Konocha ?_

_- Exactement et je deviendrai le plus grand hokage que ce village n'a jamais connu !_

_- Encore faut-il que tu puisse y arriver !_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Maintenant que nos routes se sont croisées, sache que tu ne parviendras jamais à réaliser ton rêve !_

_- C'Est-ce qu'on va voir ! »_

Naruto adopte une position de garde tandis que son amie s'éloigne de plusieurs centimètres. Tranquillement, Kévin ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ce qui étonne notre héros.

« _Tu ne te prépares pas ?_

_- Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas ? »_

Sa façon de parler déroute beaucoup notre blondinet. Cependant, cela ne l'empêche pas d'attaquer le premier.

« _Multi-clonage ! »_

Et voilà qu'une centaine de garçons similaire à Naruto se matérialise autour de lui.

« _Le multi-clonage ! Cette attaque me rappelle de merveilleux souvenirs liés à mon passé ! Il suffit de toucher l'un d'entre eux et toutes les répliques disparaissent, c'est bien ça ?_

_- Teste et tu verras bien !_

_- Non merci ! Je suis un garçon intelligent quand même !_

_- J'émets un doute ! »_

Se manifeste Hinata. Le mort-vivant tourne son visage vers elle et constate que cette dernière a les yeux blancs.

« _Fais attention Naruto, je ne vois aucune cavité de Chakra en lui !_

_- Que veux-tu dire ? »_

A cet instant, Kévin fait un pas en avant et voilà que son corps se réduit en un tas de poussière.

« _Hein ? Ne me dis pas que ce combat est déjà fini ? »_

Une bise légère se met à souffler, dispersant les grains. Insouciant, Naruto se tourne vers Hinata et laisse apparaitre un très grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« _Moi qui pensais pouvoir me battre, je me rends compte qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester auprès de la rivière ! »_

Soudain, Hinata affiche une expression de terreur sur son visage.

« _Naru…_

_- Hein ? »_

Naruto n'a pas le temps de se retourner que des bras s'enroulent autour de son corps. Ensuite, ses pieds quittent le sol. De leurs côtés, les clones de notre héros ne bougent pas.

« _Comment as-tu fait pour savoir quel était le vrai moi ?_

_- Je m'intéresse uniquement aux vivants et non aux choses qui n'ont pas d'âme ! Maintenant, que dirais-tu de faire un petit voyage dans mon corps ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! »_

Kévin allonge son cou pour que sa tête se retrouve à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celle de Naruto. Peu après, la mâchoire du monstre s'ouvre normalement.

« _Si tu penses que je vais pouvoir entrer dans ta petite bouche, tu te trompes ! »_

Et voilà que notre ami commence à se débattre en donnant de sérieux coups de pieds sur les jambes de son ennemi. A part des craquements d'os, c'est le seul bruit qui lui parvient à ses oreilles. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les jambes de Kévin qui se brisent. Non, loin de là. C'est simplement les os de sa mâchoire. Celle-ci s'agrandit tellement que Naruto réalise enfin le danger qui se penche sur lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Au moment où Kévin allait entrer la tête de Naruto dans sa bouche, un jet de sang gicla. S'en suivi un hurlement de douleur, qui retentit sur plusieurs mètres. L'étreinte qui immobilisait notre blond se rompit, lui permettant de s'échapper. Là, il se plaça auprès d'Hinata.

« _Merci beaucoup de ton aide._

_- De rien Naruto. »_ s'exclame-t-elle, sans rougir pour une fois.

Visiblement, Hinata est trop concentrée pour ressentir la moindre gêne. Kévin sent sa mâchoire retrouver une taille normale. Néanmoins, ses mains sont portées au niveau de son œil droit. A cet endroit, un kunai est planté dans son orbite. Il continue à crier tellement la douleur est immense.

« _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, _s'exprime Naruto,_ tu n'as rien dit lorsque je t'ai brisé les jambes mais suite à un œil crevé, tu nous fait ta précieuse. Tu peux nous expliquer ? »_

Cette réflexion énerve le kikoo. De rage, il retire l'arme métallique de son visage et le laisse tomber sur l'herbe qui recouvre le sol.

« _J'ai besoin de mes yeux pour vous voir._

_- Et pas de tes jambes pour te déplacer ?_ questionne la jeune femme.

-_ Si mais ce n'est pas pareil._

_- Je comprends rien à ce qu'il dit._ rigole Naruto.

-_ Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de ma gueule, petit ninja à deux balles. »_

Une aura sombre fait son apparition autour du corps de Kévin. Bien sûr, cela n'indique rien de bon.

« _Naruto._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir le vaincre facilement. »_

Tout à coup, une énorme explosion se produit, à plusieurs mètres de là. Le couple d'ami tourne la tête dans la même direction, ce qui n'est pas le cas du mort-vivant.

« _Sûrement ma maîtresse qui cause des ennuis dans votre village._

_- Comment ça ?_ questionne le garçon.

- _Elle porte les habitants de Konoha en horreur depuis sa condamnation dans le monde des morts. Si elle est revenue à la vie, c'est uniquement pour se venger._

_- On doit intervenir et très vite. » _signale Naruto.

A ce moment, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« _Hinata, peux-tu te rendre à Konoha et donner un coup de mains aux villageois ?_

_- Je veux bien mais j'ignore si j'y arriverai._

_- J'ai confiance en toi donc, je sais que tu peux le faire. »_

Et cette phrase est libérée dans un magnifique sourire dont seul Naruto a le secret. Etant touchée par cette confiance, Hinata se charge à bloc et fonce en direction du village.

« _Où tu vas toi ? »_

Kévin commence à se déplacer lorsque l'une des projections de Naruto lui bloque le passage.

« _Tu c'est très bien que tes doubles ne peuvent rien contre moi._

_- Sauf si je mets au point une nouvelle technique._

_- Quoi ? »_

Et voilà que tous les clones de Naruto se jettent sur le pauvre zombie. Une fois que les copies sont réunies autour de l'ennemi, elles se mettent à briller d'une étrange lueur blanchâtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une première reproduction de Naruto explose, puis une autre et ainsi de suite. Une fumée épaisse se dégage, troublant la vue du blondinet.

« _Je pense que cela doit être suffisant. »_

Songeant son intervention efficace, le ninja commence à se déplacer en prenant la direction de Konoha lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre.

« _Où crois-tu pour voir aller comme sa ?_

_- Et merde ! »_

Naruto se retourne et voit Kévin apparaitre, au fur et à mesure que le nuage se dissipe.

« _Si je veux avancer, je vais devoir te tuer._

_- C'est exact mais je pense pas que tu puisses y arriver._

_- Je suis sûr que si. »_

Le blondinet sort deux kunai et bondit sur le zombie. Celui-ci croise ses bras devant son visage, pensant que son adversaire souhaitait le frapper à cet endroit. Plusieurs secondes défilent et rien ne se déroula. Etonné, Kévin décroise ses membres et regarde devant lui.

« _Où est-il passé ? »_

Peu de temps après cette interrogation, un drôle de bruit se fait entendre. Voilà que la tête du mort ressuscité roule sur l'herbe. Derrière le reste de son corps encore dressé, Naruto. Ce dernier tient ses armes dans les mains, nous prouvant que l'auteur de ce meurtre n'est autre que lui.

« _Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais tué aussi facilement. »_

Et dans un dernier soupir, Kévin s'éteint. A ce moment, ses restes libèrent une étrange aura violette.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? »_

S'étonne notre jeune ami. Le cadavre du kikoo se volatilise, tandis que les fumerolles s'élèvent dans les cieux et s'éloignent. Rapidement, il ne reste plus rien du combat. Soudain, une nouvelle explosion se fait entendre, en provenance de Konoha.

« _Allons-y ! »_

Prononce Naruto avant de quitter le secteur, pour se rendre dans le village caché.

**Konoha**

**Rues du village**

Plusieurs décombres jonchent les artères de Konoha. L'auteur de cette destruction gratuite, un enfant. Les cheveux blonds, la peau bleue, le bambin est de sexe féminin et semble n'avoir que six ans.

« _C'est amusant de casser des maisons. Misato a bien fait de me réveiller. »_

S'amuse-t-elle à dire. Cependant, une question demeure en suspens. Comment une gamine de cet âge arrive à détruire des maisons malgré sa stature plutôt frêle ? Nous aurons la réponse tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, la môme s'approche du puit du village.

« _Adieu joli trou qui ne sert à rien. »_

A l'instant où elle allait foncer dedans, une silhouette s'interpose.

« _Je te conseille de rester là où tu te trouves actuellement ! »_

Et un aboiement accompagne ces quelques paroles. Comme vous l'avez deviné, celui qui barre la route à cette petite chipie n'est autre que Kiba. Bien sûr, Akamaru est de la partie, fidèle à son gentil maitre.


	7. Chapter 7

« _T'es qui ?_ demande la petite fille.

_- Je me nomme Kiba et toi ?_

_- Je m'appelle Cassandre._

_- Un bien joli prénom pour une gamine aussi insupportable que toi._

_- Je suis pas insupportable et tu as de la chance que ma maîtresse ne soit pas là pour te donner une bonne correction._

_- Parce que tu n'es pas assez grande pour le faire toi-même ?_

_- Bien sûr que si ! »_

L'enfant toise Kiba tout en faisant apparaître un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. Notre ami sait que cela ne présage rien de bon. Rapidement, les pieds de Cassandre décollent légèrement du sol. Face à ce spectacle, le maître du chien recule d'un pas.

« _Mais, que fait-elle ? »_

Ensuite, la gamine change sa position. Au lien d'être à la verticale, la voilà désormais à l'horizontale, la tête pointée vers notre ami. Soudain, la voilà qui fonce sur Kiba. Celui-ci a le temps de se mettre à l'abri, en réalisant un bond sur sa droite. Du coup, la chipie poursuit sa course et l'achève dans les fondations d'une maison. La conséquence est terrible. La bâtisse est détruite, et une épaisse poussière s'échappe des décombres. Kiba regarde dans cette direction et se pose encore des tas de questions, concernant cet étrange personnage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et plus aucun signe de vie de Cassandre.

« _Elle a dû se tuer sans le vouloir. Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose. »_

Kiba tourne le dos et s'apprête à repartir lorsque son chien se met à grogner.

« _Akamaru, que se passe-t-il mon grand ? »_

Des bruits se fait entendre, au loin. L'adolescent s'arrête de marcher et regarde en direction des décombres. A ce moment, il remarque que Cassandre se tient debout, parmi les nombreuses pierres qui jonchent le sol, intact.

« _Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette gamine ? »_

Tranquillement, la sbire de Misato frotte ses vêtements pour retirer la poussière qui se trouvait dessus.

« _Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas laissé faire ?_ demande-t-elle à son adversaire.

-_ Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à satisfaire les caprices d'une gosse, voilà pourquoi !_

_- Mais je ne suis pas une gosse ! Je suis Cassandre, guerrière sous les ordres de Misato la sorcière._

_- Misato ?_

_- Oui. Tu connais ma maîtresse ?_

_- Non, je devrais ?_

_- Bien sûr. Misato est la sorcière la plus puissante du monde et dans très peu de temps, Konoha sera à elle._

_- Parce que tu penses peut-être qu'on va se laisser faire sans réagir ?_

_- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous oui, surtout si vous voulez mourir rapidement, sans souffrir. »_

La gamine se retire des ruines et s'avance doucement vers Kiba. Son chien se place devant lui et montre une nouvelle fois ses crocs, tout en grognant.

« _Il est mignon ton toutou, je peux le caresser ?_

_- Désolé Cassandre mais tu ne le toucheras pas._

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. »_

Et la môme s'approche à vive allure vers le clébard. De suite, le propriétaire de l'animal sort quelques kunais et les lances sur Cassandre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les armes de métal ricochent sur la peau de l'enfant.

« _Quoi ? »_

S'étonne Kiba. Craignant pour la vie de son compagnon, le garçon s'abaisse pour le prendre dans ses bras et use de son habilité pour bondir dans les airs. Le voilà qui disparait en empruntant la voie des toit. Du coup, Cassandre se retrouve seule et vient d'achever sa course. Sa tête est levée vers le sommet des maisons.

« _Si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper de cette façon, tu te trompes vilain. »_

La mioche utilise son don de lévitation et là voilà qui arrive à hauteur des toits. Tranquillement, elle se pose sur le premier qui se présente à elle, tandis que Kiba et son chien sont sur un second, nettement plus loin. A vrai dire, juste du vide sépare les deux extrémités supérieures des résidences.

« _Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme._

_- Je ne veux pas me bagarrer avec toi, je veux juste faire câlin avec ton chien._

_- Tu peux toujours rêver. Gatsuuga ! »_

Et voilà qu'un deuxième clone de Kiba se matérialise à ses côtés. Ensuite, les deux se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, avant de foncer sur la gosse. Paisiblement, celle-ci se contente de lever ses deux mains et parvient à bloquer ses deux assaillants. Du coup, le vrai Kiba se retrouve tout bête devant son adversaire.

« _Je suis la plus forte des soldats de ma maîtresse et tu ne peux rien contre moi. C'est dommage car on aurait pu être copain tous les deux. »_

Et Cassandre donne un violent coup de poing sur le véritable adolescent. Son clone disparait tandis que notre ami, sonné, vole dans les airs. Il fini sa course dans un mur et s'y retrouve encastré.

« _Ils ne sont pas résistant les ninjas de ce village. »_ conclut la môme.

Elle fait un saut pour rejoindre le toit où se trouve Akamaru et une fois les pieds posés, commence à marcher vers lui. Bien sûr, le chien montre encore les crocs mais la gamine s'en fou royalement.

« _Viens mon pépère, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. »_

Au moment où l'enfant allait attraper l'animal, un vent violent se lève. Cette manifestation météorologique stoppe le zombie.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? »_ dit-elle.

Soudain, un couloir aérien très puissant frappe la fillette et l'envoie promener à des mètres plus loin. Maintenant que la zone est libre, l'auteur de cette attaque se montre. Il s'agit de Temari, qui se pose tranquillement auprès du chien.

« _Ca va toi ? »_

Questionne la jeune femme. Akamaru s'assoit sur son derrière et semble rassurer. Jugeant le danger écarté, la sœur de Gaara range son éventail sur son dos et se tourne vers Kiba, qui retrouve peu à peu ses esprits. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent et se pose sur le membre féminin, l'adolescent ne comprend plus rien.

« _Temari, que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Nous avons senti qu'une menace importante pesait sur Konoha et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici._

_- Nous ?_

_- Mes frères et moi._

_- D'accord. En tout cas, je te remercie d'être intervenu et d'avoir sauvé mon chien._

_- Tu me remercieras plus tard. »_


	8. Chapter 8

Tranquillement, Temari s'approche du chien et s'accroupit. Une fois bien positionnée, la jeune femme passe l'une de ses mains sur la tête de l'animal et lui caresse.

« _Je suis sûre que tu avais très peur, je me trompe ? »_

Le canidé, en guise de réponse, se contente d'aboyer. A quelques centimètres de là, Kiba parvient à retirer son torse du mur, ainsi que son visage et ses deux bras.

« _Excuse-moi Temari mais peux-tu me donner un coup de mains pour que je puisse revenir sur le toit, s'il te plait ?_

_- Désolé mais tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. En tout cas, ne crains rien car j'aime bien ton petit compagnon à quatre pattes. »_

Et le chien l'a bien compris puisqu'il commence à faire la fête à la jeune blonde. De son côté, le propriétaire de l'animal se retire complètement du mur et se laisse volontairement tomber vers le sol.

OoOoOo

Rue de Konoha

OoOoOo

Là, il se pose sur ses pieds et vérifie que son corps se porte bien. Il fait bouger ses bras, ses jambes, sa taille, son buste, sa tête et visiblement, il s'en sort plutôt bien.

« _J'avais peur des conséquences de cette attaque. Cette gamine était vraiment balèze. »_

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, Kiba se préoccupe pour son chien. Très rapidement, il fait un sacré bond en direction du toit et se retrouve dessus.

OoOoOo

Toit

OoOoOo

Le garçon se rapproche de Temari, qui tient le petit chien dans ses bras. Celui-ci est heureux et commence à bailler.

« _Tu as beaucoup de chance Temari._

_- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?_

_- Il est rare qu'il se sente aussi bien avec une autre personne que moi. »_

La femme baisse son visage vers l'animal et aperçoit que ce dernier commence à dormir. Tout à coup, Akamaru se réveille brusquement et tourne sa bouille sur sa gauche. Là, il se met à grogner, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Face à ce comportement, La sœur de Gaara le pose délicatement et regarde la cabot s'approcher doucement du bord du toit. A ce moment, une silhouette surgit et se pose sur le sommet du bâtiment. Effrayé, le canidé part se cacher derrière Kiba, qui voit Temari se rapprocher de lui. L'être qui vient de faire son retour sur le toit n'est autre que la petite chipie. D'ailleurs, la moitié de son visage est abimé puisqu'on voit l'os de son crâne ainsi qu'un orbite vide.

« _Temari, je peux compter sur toi pour me prêter main forte ?_ demande Kiba.

- _La question ne se pose même pas._

_- Merci. »_

La gamine passe ses vêtements pour retirer la poussière qui recouvre certains tissus.

« _Pourquoi tu m'as fait du mal ? Tu es une fille et en plus, tu es jolie. Tu aurais dû m'aider contre ce garçon._ s'exprime Cassandre.

- _Tu plaisantes j'espère ?_ lui lance la ninja à l'éventail géant. _Tu es une morte et tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous._

_- Si j'ai ma place et si je dois te tuer aussi, je le ferais. »_

A ce moment, la gamine se concentre et ses petits muscles se mettent à gonfler mystérieusement.

« _Fais attention Temari, malgré son apparence fragile, cette mioche possède une sacrée force._ prévient Kiba.

- _Je le sais car j'ai observé ton combat, avant mon intervention._

_- Parce que tu m'espionnais ?_

_- Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais t'en sortir seul et visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas._

_- J'ignore comment je dois le prendre ?_

_- Comme une main tendue de ma part. Pour une fois que je souhaite aider un ninja de Konoha, tu ne vas pas te plaindre, si ?_

- _C'est moi ou tu te disputes avec ce garçon ?_ » lance la petite Cassandre, à Temari.

Enfin, lorsque je dis petite, ce terme est désormais erroné. En effet, la sale gosse vient de prendre deux mètres de haut et la taille de ses muscles est devenue vraiment impressionnante. De plus, la plupart de ses vêtements sont déchirés, à cause de cette brusque croissance mais comme la môme n'est pas formée, cela ne pose aucun souci.

« _Quelle horreur !_ s'exprime la blonde, qui reprend son éventail dans sa main droite.

-_ Je ne suis pas une horreur ! Je suis la fillette la plus mignonne du domaine des morts appartenant à Misato !_

_- Et ben, je ne voudrais pas voir la gueule des autres. _s'amuse Kiba.

- _Tu m'étonnes ! »_ réagit Temari.

La gamine fait un pas vers le trio. Dès que la semelle de sa chaussure se pose sur les carreaux qui recouvre le toit, ces derniers volent en éclat, sous la soudaine force. Autre détail troublant, les environs se mettent à trembler.

« _Ce n'est pas vrai ? » _s'étonne le propriétaire du chien.

Un second pas vient d'être réalisé et les deux amis commencent à se poser des questions. Seront-ils en mesure de pouvoir opposer une résistante à celle qui vient de subir cette poussée de croissance. Rapidement, Temari ouvre son éventail et commence à fendre l'air avec cette arme.

« _Même si tu as grandit et que tu as gagné en puissance, tu ne pourras rien faire face à la force du vent ! »_

Et à ce moment, la guerrière réalise un bond en hauteur et tend son bras porteur de l'éventail, devant elle.

« _Et c'est parti ! »_

Lance-t-elle avant de tourner sur elle-même. En réalisant cet acte, une sphère de vent se concentre contre la matière de son éventail. Lorsqu'elle fait de nouveau face à la monstrueuse gamine, l'attaque se détache de son support et fonce sur sa victime. La sphère éclate au contact de la peau moisie mais au lieu d'une réaction, rien ne se produit. Etonnée, Temari se repose sur le toit.

« _Incroyable !_ dit-elle.

- _Tu avais mis de la puissance dans cette offensive ?_ l'interroge son partenaire de combat.

-_ Bien sûr et cette technique me permet de tenir tête à Gaara, lorsque l'on s'entraîne._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ?_ » exprime-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon.

De son côté, Cassandre commence à se mouvoir. Elle ferme sa main droite et précipite celui-ci contre les carreaux. Des fissures font alors leur apparition sur la matière et Kiba s'empresse de quitte Témari pour prendre son chien dans ses mains. Ensuite, il bondit pour retrouver un sol beaucoup plus sûr: celui des rues du village. Temari en fait autant et la voilà de nouveau auprès de son nouvel ami. Ensemble, ils assistent impuissant à la destruction du bâtiment.

« _Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur ?_

- _Je l'ignore Temari mais j'ai désormais une bonne raison pour me venger ! »_


	9. Chapter 9

Cassandre se relève parmi les nouvelles ruines dont elle est l'auteur.

« _Je vais mettre un terme à ce combat. _s'exprime Kiba.

- _Et de quelle façon vas-tu t'y prendre ? Si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, tu te serais fait tuer._ réagit Temari.

-_ Je le sais mais j'ai une botte secrète que je vais utiliser maintenant. Akamaru ! »_

Le chien jappe un petit coup avant de dépasser le duo de quelques centimètres. Ensuite, il commence à montrer les dents, se met à grogner et voilà que de l'aura de teinte bleue s'échappe de son corps et l'enveloppe. Plus l'animal s'énerve et plus la transformation commence. Il gagne en hauteur, en force, en fourrure bref, il se métamorphose en puissance. Quand le chien dépasse Cassandre de deux têtes, Kiba intervient par le son de sa voix.

« _Akamaru, je pense que c'est suffisant. »_

Le canidé se montre obéissant et cesse l'émission de son aura combattive. Tranquillement, il marche en direction de la morte-vivante alors que celle-ci adopte son comportement de gamine.

« _Tu viens enfin me voir mon toutou ? »_

Une fois sa phrase terminée, Akamaru se tient à quelques pas de distance d'elle. Cassandre songeait peut-être que l'animal allait se baisser pour lui permettre de le caresser mais il en est rien. Le chien a faim, très faim. Que fait-il ? Il fonce ses babines grandes ouvertes sur la gamine et resserre l'étreinte jusqu'à la taille. Peu après, il l'élève du sol. Les jambes de Cassandre sont en mouvements, preuve qu'elle ne voulait pas ce qui est en train de se dérouler actuellement. Comme ses bras sont dans la mâchoire d'Akamaru, elle ne peut pas se défendre comme elle peut. Akamaru baisse une nouvelle fois sa tête pour la diriger violemment en hauteur. En ouvrant la bouche, il libère Cassandre qui fonce à vive allure vers le firmament. De la salive est présente sur la partie supérieure de son corps mais ce qui l'attend est encore bien pire. Temari ne comprend pas le comportement de la bestiole à quatre pattes.

« _Que prépare-t-il ?_

_- Rien de bien compliqué. Je pense que mon jeune ami a un petit creux._

_- Il va la manger ?_

_- Ben écoute, vu les muscles qu'elle a et je te parle pas de la taille, il aura l'estomac un peu rempli jusqu'à ce que je lui donne sa gamelle du soir._

_- Beurk ! »_

Rien que d'imaginer la scène, Temari se met à trembler. Cassandre a entamé sa chute depuis une bonne poignée de secondes. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau du chien, celui-ci ouvre sa gueule et referme sa mâchoire sur la revenante. Des cris étouffés sont audibles, avant qu'un craquement se manifeste à son tour. Les expressions vocales de Cassandre cessent tandis que le chien mâchouille. Une fois que cette peste est devenue une jolie boule de chair mélangée à de la salive, son consommateur l'avale. Un laps de temps relativement court défile avant qu'un rot bien gras soit libéré. Un vent puissant se lève tandis que Temari place l'une de ses mains sur son nez. Même si elle se trouve derrière l'animal, l'odeur est parvenu jusqu'à la jeune femme.

« _Quelle horreur, ça sent la mort maintenant._ fait-elle remarquer.

-_ Je sais mais ça va passer. Akamaru ! »_

Le chien se retourne et remue de la queue, tout en jappant. L'aura fait son apparition et Aka retrouve son apparence première. Kiba s'accroupit et prend son compagnon dans ses bras. De suite, le chiot lui lèche le visage.

« _C'est bon mon grand, tu as très bien bossé. »_

Visiblement, Kiba est complètement détendu alors qu'il était à deux doigts de frôler la mort, il y a de cela quelques heures plus tôt. Temari, de son côté, sent que la menace est loin d'être écartée.

« _Tu aurais dû demander à ton clébard de conserver sa grande taille._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il reste encore des éléments perturbateurs dans les environs._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser car je pense qu'un coup de mains de ma part ne sera pas du luxe._

_- Tu as raison et je vais en faire autant._

_- Comme tu veux. Bon courage._

_- Merci et à toi aussi Temari. »_

La blonde déplie son éventail et saute dessus. Une fois posé sur le matière qui relie les tiges de bois, elle utilise ses dons liés au vent pour se déplacer.

OoOoOo

Bains de Konoha

OoOoOo

Tenten prend un bain dans l'une des nombreuses sources chaudes de cet endroit reposant. Malgré le vacarme qui provient de l'extérieur, elle ne s'inquiète pas. Sûrement certains de ses amis qui se sont pris la tête et qui ont besoin de régler le différent via un combat bruyant.

« _Ha… les garçons. »_ dit-elle.

La ninja ferme les yeux, s'apaisant totalement.

« _Bonjour jeune fille. »_ résonne une voix masculine qui se veut chevrotante.

La brune ouvre les paupières et se retourne pour savoir à qui elle a affaire. Là, à l'entrée de la salle se tient un vieillard. Plus aucun cheveu sur le caillou, une longue barbe blanche et fine, un pantalon bleu marine sur sa taille et une canne dans sa main droite. Oui, papy se promène torse nu, arborant une peau fripée. Vu son âge, c'est un peu normal.

« _Tiens, je vous ai jamais vu par ici, vous êtes nouveau ?_ demande Tenten, insouciante.

-_ Pas vraiment._

_- Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je vous vois. Par contre, si vous voulez prendre un bain, il serait bien de vous rendre dans la partie des hommes._

_- Je préfère rester en ta compagnie. »_

A ce moment, l'homme présente un visage inquiétant. Il fixe l'adolescente et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Suite à cette action, la guerrière se pose des questions et commence à se demander si celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle est normal. Après tout, les bains de Konoha ont déjà été le théâtre de bon nombre de drames. Un de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

« _En errant parmi vous, nouveaux habitants de Konoha, j'ai prit le temps d'observer chacun d'entre vous. Toi, Tenten, tu maîtrises certaines armes blanches et j'ai hâte de tester tes capacités. Bien sûr, face à mon expérience, tu ne feras pas long feu._

_- Quoi ? »_

Tranquillement, Tenten sort de l'eau, en prenant bien soin de maintenant son poing droit fermé sur la partie de sa serviette qui recouvre sa poitrine.

« _Vous voulez vous battre ? C'est bien ça ?_ interroge-t-elle.

-_ Tu as tout compris._

_- Et pour quelle raison ? Vous avez mal prit le fait que je souhaitais vous diriger vers les bains des hommes ?_

_- Non. Si je veux me battre contre toi, c'est parce que j'ai une mission à remplir._

_- Une mission ? »_


	10. Chapter 10

Le vieil homme hoche positivement de la tête avant de sourire.

« _Oui. Je suis au service de Misato et j'ai pour ordre de faire le ménage parmi certains habitants qui présentent des capacités à devenir de grands ninjas._

_- Parce qu'on pourrait représenter une menace ?_

_- Tu as tout compris ma jolie. »_

Le vieillard pointe sa main droite grande ouvert en direction de Tenten et se concentre.

« _En tout cas, je t'annonce avec bonheur que tu seras ma première victime._

_- Jamais vous m'entendez. »_

Et voilà que la jeune femme quitte la salle où elle se trouve, afin d'entamer une course dans les nombreux couloirs que disposent la structure de relaxation. De son côté, le revenant ne bouge pas.

« _Je vais t'avoir ma petite. »_

Ses mains subissent une métamorphose. Elles quittent la chair et le sang pour devenir des membres faîtes de brumes grisâtres, épaisses, qu'aucune lumière parvient à transpercer. Cette fumée fonce en direction du sol et se maintient au reste du corps.

OoOoOo

Lieu: Couloir.

OoOoOo

Tenten s'échappe et ignore complètement ce qui se trame dans son dos. Soudain, quelque chose l'attrape par sa cheville droite et la fait trébucher. Néanmoins, il lui en faut davantage pour l'étourdir et le ventre plaqué contre le sol, elle regarde du côté de son pied captif pour savoir ce qui l'a retient. A ce moment, la jeune femme se montre très étonné de constater que ce qui l'immobilise n'est rien d'autre qu'un concentré de brouillard.

« _Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent davantage lorsque du néant se creuse dans le sol, à l'endroit exact où s'échappe le membre de brume. Violemment, elle est aspirée à l'intérieur et retourne de là où elle s'est échappée, la salle principale de la structure.

OoOoOo

Bains de Konoha

OoOoOo

Un trou s'ouvre devant le vieillard et voilà que Tenten remonte à la surface. Une fois à la hauteur du sol boisé, le néant se referme, la mettant à la merci de son adversaire. Celui-ci, tranquillement, rappelle ses curieuses mains pour les solidifier.

« _Tu ne peux pas m'échapper et sans arme, je ne dors pas chère de ta peau. »_ lui dit-il, serein.

Sachant qu'elle n'est pas armé de ses parchemins, Tenten sait que ce combat est mal engagé. Tranquillement, son ennemi se contente de lever sa canne au-dessus de sa tête, avant d'élever une curieuse aura noire autour de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appui boisé devient un katana dont la lame se veut large. Elle semble lourde à manipuler mais cela ne pose pas de souci à son propriétaire qui se montre plutôt habile.

« _Adieu ma petite. »_

Le vieillard abaisse sa lame en direction de la brune lorsqu'un bourdonnement se fait entendre. Tenten, les yeux fermés, ne peut voir ce qui se prépare, pour le moment. Le vieil homme, de son côté, tourne sa tête sur sa droite et voit un essaim d'insectes lui foncer dessus. Les insectes tournent autour de son visage, l'arrêtant momentanément dans son attaque.

OoOoOo

Mont Hokage

Grotte - Entrée

OoOoOo

Hinata a décidé de rentrer au village car de nombreuses explosions se sont faites entendre. Inquiète, elle veut savoir ce qui se passe afin d'apporter son aide, si cela est nécessaire. En courant, elle passe devant l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle vivait cette étrange sorcière qui a prit possession du corps de Sakura. A ce moment, la jeune ninja sent quelque chose qui la perturbe. Curieuse, la jeune femme s'arrête et tente de savoir d'où cet élément inquiétant pourrait provenir. Ne trouvant rien, elle use de son don pour que ses yeux changent de couleur. Là, la brune peut voir des choses que personne ne peut voir. A ce moment, elle distingue une énergie sombre s'échapper de la montagne.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

Hinata s'approche de l'entrée de la grotte et remarque le cimetière magique. Celui qui se trouve à l'intérieur et qui est chargé de sa protection est très étonné de voir qu'une humaine peut voir la zone maléfique. Néanmoins, il reste à sa place. Tant que la jeune fille ne s'approche pas, elle ne représente aucun danger. Toutefois, voilà que Hinata marche en direction de l'entrée du cimetière. Jugeant une intervention utile, Shinji quitte son poste et va se poster aux limites de la zone magique. Là, il baisse la lame de sa lance pour la diriger vers la soupirante de Naruto.

« _Un pas de plus et tu es morte. »_

Dit-il sans avoir la moindre méchanceté dans les yeux. Ce comportement étonne Hinata qui décide de ne plus progresser.

« _Excuse-moi mais je ne te veux aucun mal. _dit-elle.

-_ Tu en es sûre ?_

_- Oui puisque je n'aime pas me battre contre les gens. Je m'appelle Hinata et toi ?_

_- Je me nomme Shinji._

_- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »_

Hinata, fidèle à elle-même, se contente de sourire timidement afin d'accompagner ces quelques paroles. Shinji, de son côté, se rend bien compte que la femme qui se tient devant lui ne semble guère méchante. Du coup, il envisage de lever son arme mais il a encore besoin de preuve.

« _J'ai vu que tu t'es pourtant battu contre Kévin._

_- Oui mais il y avait une raison à cela._

_- Quelle est-elle ? »_

Dire la vérité à un inconnu semble trop rapide pour Hinata. En guise de réponse, elle se contente de baisser la tête et ses joues empruntent une couleur pourpre. Shinji, qui n'a pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour du temps de son vivant, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« _Pourquoi rougis-tu ?_

_- Ben… parce que… enfin… c'est compliqué._

_- Et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ? »_

Hinata hoche négativement de la tête.

« _Dommage car j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider et puis pour tout te dire, je n'aimais pas trop Kévin. »_

A la fin de cette révélation, Hinata lève son visage pour regarder l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

« _Ha bon ?_

_- Non car il aime faire du mal aux gens et moi, ce n'est pas mon truc. »_


	11. Chapter 11

La conversation entre Hinata et Shinji va bon train.

« _Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens car même si je suis ninja, je n'aime pas blesser mes adversaires._

_- Dans ce cas, comment fais-tu lorsque tu dois te battre ?_

_- On va dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance. »_

La jeune brune regarde attentivement l'arme de son camarade.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Shinji regarde dans la direction des yeux d'Hinata et se rend compte que sa convoitise se porte sur sa lance.

« _On l'a nomme la lance de la destruction._

_- De la destruction dis-tu ? »_

Le garçon hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« _Elle a le pouvoir de tout détruire, y comprit cette planète si je devait en recevoir l'ordre._

_- Et cette demande viendrait de…_

_- Misato la sorcière. »_

Suite à cette révélation, Shinji baisse son visage afin de dissimuler cette tristesse qui vient de s'afficher sur ses traits. Hinata sent que son nouvel ami ne va pas bien et décide de changer de conversation pour aborder un thème beaucoup plus lourd.

« _De quelle façon es-tu mort ? _lui demande-t-elle.

-_ C'est Misato._

_- Quoi ? »_

La ninja est très étonnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Comment se fait-il que ce gentil garçon qui sert de garde ne reproche rien à son bourreau ? Hinata veut en avoir le cœur net.

« _Misato t'a tué et toi, tu lui obéis ?_

_- Oui._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de voir ces paysages une dernière fois. »_

Quel triste garçon. Ce dernier a accepté de servir cette sorcière afin de revivre une seconde fois. Ce garçon est beaucoup plus gentil que ses compagnons et la soupirante de Naruto espère bien s'en faire un ami.

« _Tu n'as jamais songé à te rebeller ?_

_- Ca va pas ? »_

En libérant cette phrase, Shinji regarde la fille droit dans les yeux.

« _Et de toute façon, comment veux-tu que je puisse rivaliser avec elle ?_

_- Grâce à ta lance._

_- Quoi ? »_

Le défunt regarde l'arme qu'il tient dans ses mains et commence à comprendre la question de la jeune femme.

« _Tu veux que je me débarrasse de Misato en retournant cette arme contre elle ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Mais si ma maîtresse devait perdre la vie, ma nouvelle existence prendra fin également._

_- Mince. »_

Hinata se réfugie dans le silence et se met à réfléchir.

« _Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? »_

Prononce-t-elle tandis que le gardien du cimetière semble se décourager. Soudain, le minois de la brune s'illumine.

« _J'ai trouvé. »_

Et sans en dire davantage, elle attrape le bras libre de Shinji et commence à l'entraîner en dehors du secteur magique. Lorsque les deux êtres sortent des limites, son gardien ressent un besoin.

« _Excuse-moi Hinata mais je dois protéger ce cimetière. »_

L'adolescent libère son poignet de la main de Hinata et pointe sa lance en direction de l'endroit malsain.

« _A la demande de Misato, je t'ordonne de disparaitre aux yeux des mortels. »_

Et à la fin de cette incantation, le cimetière magique disparait. Une fois sa tâche achevée, Shinji pose le pied de sa lance sur le sol avant de tourner son visage vers celui d'Hinata.

« _Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?_

_- On va se rendre au village et trouver ta maîtresse. Si tout se passe bien, elle disparaitra de la surface de la terre alors que toi, tu récupérera une véritable existence humaine. »_

OoOoOo

Bains de Konoha

OoOoOo

Tandis que le vieillard tente de sortir de cette nuée d'insectes, Tenten ouvre les yeux et remarque ce qui se passe.

« _Shino ? »_

La jeune femme n'est pas sûre de cette intervention mais le pré-adolescent se place devant elle.

« _C'est bien moi. Pendant que je le retarde, va récupérer tes affaires et ensuite, prête-moi main forte._

_- Entendu ! »_

Tenten se relève et quitte rapidement les bains afin de retourner dans les vestiaires. De son côté, Shino rappelle ses bestioles et voilà que le vieillard présente un visage très mal en point. Certaines des amies du garçon n'ont pas hésite à mordre leur adversaire.

« _Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas un membre du clan Aburame que j'ai en face de moi ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_- Voilà qui est intéressant car j'ai une petite revanche personnelle à prendre sur ce clan. Je suis navré que cela tombe sur toi. »_

Le vieux commence à transformer l'intégralité de son corps en une brume épaisse. Ensuite, ce nuage se place tout autour de Shino, tout en s'élevant en hauteur. N'attendant pas le dernier moment, le ninja use de ses dons pour se téléporter à l'entrée des bains de Konoha. Voyant que le brouillard le poursuit, Shino décide de se rendre à l'extérieur, en espérant que son ennemi le suivra.

OoOoOo

Vestiaire

OoOoOo

Tenten vient d'enfiler sa tenue, ignorant complètement ce qui se passe dans son dos. En effet, sous les nombreuses douches éteintes que comprend le vestiaire, une flaque assez importante commence à se mettre en ébullition. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme humanoïde s'en échappe pour laisser la place, peu de temps après, à une femme blonde. Cette dernière tend son bras droit en direction de Tenten qui lui tourne le dos, ne se doutant de rien.

« _Tu es à moi ma petite ! »_


	12. Chapter 12

Au son de la voix, Tenten se retourne et se prépare à passer à l'attaque lorsqu'elle voit que des jets d'eau s'échappent de la main de son assaillante. Au moment où l'élément allait la frapper de plein fouet, l'onde s'immobilise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La blonde sent alors qu'une modification est en train de s'opérer sur son corps. En effet, elle baisse les yeux et remarque que ses mains se changent en sable. De plus, l'offensive qu'elle a lancé subit la même transformation. De sable, les jets tombent sur le sol comme par magie.

« Je suis désolé mais tu ne représentes aucune menace à mes yeux. C'est pour cette raison que je me débarrasse de toi maintenant. »

La sbire de Misato tourne sa tête sur sa gauche et remarque un garçon possédant un tatouage sur son visage. Dans son dos, une énorme jarre.

« Gaara ? »

Le garçon balance un corps sur le sol et Tenten se rend compte que celui-ci n'est autre que celui d'un homme dont l'âge doit s'approcher de la trentaine.

« J'ai rencontré ce misérable sur mon chemin et il se vantait de pouvoir me tuer. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose pour le vaincre et cette femme va le rejoindre maintenant.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir ! »

La femme fait un bond en arrière afin de faire face à Gaara lorsque ses jambes se recouvrent de sable à leur tour.

« Tu vas faire une magnifique statue de sable, je te le garantis. »

Le garçon lève ses deux poings en direction de la blonde et les ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, son adversaire est entièrement recouvert de grains minéraux et ne bouge plus.

« Et voilà. Allons retrouver Shino et voir s'il s'en sort face au vieux. »

Tenten hoche positivement de la tête et rejoint Gaara. Ensemble, ils quittent les vestiaires pour se rendre à l'air libre et voir si tout se passe bien du côté de leur ami.

OoOoOo

Sur le chemin de Konoha.

OoOoOo

Shinji et Hinata marchent côte à côte lorsque le premier s'immobilise soudainement. Suite à cette réaction, Hinata fait une halte et se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien Shinji ?

- Oui. C'est juste que l'un de mes amis vient d'échouer, comme trois autres d'ailleurs.

- Et il ne reste plus que Misato ?

- Non. Le vieil homme est toujours vivant et le vaincre ne sera pas… »

Shinji n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son esprit le met en alerte une nouvelle fois. En effet, le garçon vient de sentir que le dernier sbire de la sorcière vient de rendre l'âme. Un sourire aux lèvres, le garçon libère l'information.

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Misato.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Le gardien du cimetière magique acquiesce de la tête et accompagné d'Hinata, fonce en direction du village des ninjas.

OoOoOo

Bureau de Tsunade

OoOoOo

La petite fille du premier Hokage a suivi les conflits qui ont opposé les sbires de Misato aux nombreux ninjas que regorgent ce village. Actuellement, la femme se tient devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres lorsque la porte d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvre sur celle-ci.

« Bonjour Tsunade. »

Cette dernière se retourne pour faire face à la jeune femme dont les cheveux sont rouges et laisse un joli sourire chaleureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien. A vrai dire, je suis très heureuse.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ma vie est en train de changer de façon radicale.

- Attends, tu es en train de parler sur le plan sentimentale ?

- Oui. »

A ce moment, le visage de Tsunade s'illumine le cours d'un instant.

« Je suis très contente pour toi Sakura, vraiment. Depuis le temps que je voulais te voir heureuse. »

Sakura ferme les yeux et sourit à son tour. Malgré ce moment de joie, Tsunade laisse une expression triste s'afficher sur son visage. Lorsque la jeune ninja ouvre les paupières, elle le remarque.

« Tout va bien Tsunade ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour le village.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Je sais mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment est plus fort. »

Tsunade refait face à la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi ? je l'ignore. »

De son côté, Sakura ne dit rien. Par contre, elle se contente de lever sa main droite grande ouverte dans la direction de la femme. Souhaitant utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, son aura s'élève de son corps. L'agressivité et le chaos qui émanent de cette énergie alertent Tsunade qui se retourne une nouvelle fois.

« Sakura ? Mais… mais que fais-tu ? »

A la suite de cette question, Sakura baisse son visage et libère un rire sarcastique.

« Sakura n'est plus parmi nous depuis plusieurs heures.

- Quoi ? Mais dans ce cas, qui es-tu ?

- Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait. »

Tsunade a beau cherché le sens véritable de cette phrase, aucune réponse lui vient à l'esprit. Sous son silence, Misato n'hésite pas à en dire davantage.

« Il y a cinq ans, tu m'as enfermé avec l'aide de tes amis de l'époque. Cette information t'aide à te souvenir ? »

La blonde s'accorde plusieurs secondes lorsque l'évidence lui saute aux yeux. De suite, son visage exprime de l'interrogation.

« Misato ?

- Enfin, cela fait plaisir. »

Tsunade comprend de suite que la menace qui se tient face à elle ne sera pas facile à éliminer. Pire encore, les amis qui l'avaient aidé à l'époque ont fait leur vie, chacun de leur côté. Pire encore, ils se trouvent à des milliers de kilomètres de Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demande Tsunade à la sorcière.

- Tu sais très bien la raison de ma présence en ces murs. Si je suis ici, c'est pour diriger ce village.

- Tes plans n'ont pas changé. Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te laisser faire ?

- Bien sûr mais comme tu es toute seule, je ne risque absolument rien. »

Et voici que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fend l'air de son bras droit. De suite, Tsunade est violemment précipitée contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Néanmoins, le choc n'est pas assez fort pour la faire tomber.

« Résistante, comme je m'y attendais. »

Tandis que la blonde se relève, la sorcière s'avance doucement vers elle. Cette victoire qui semble lui tendre les bras, celle qui possède le corps de Sakura veut se l'approprier. A ce moment, Naruto entre dans la pièce.

« Tsunade ! »

La femme magique s'arrête et se retourne. Là, elle remarque le garçon aux moustaches.

« Tu es venu la voir mourir ? Comme c'est mignon de ta part.

- Non. Je suis venu lui prêter main forte.

- Inutile. »

Naruto, n'écoutant que son courage, fonce sur Sakura et bondit dans les airs.

« NARUTO ! NON ! »

Hurle la kage. Au moment où celle qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe de la fille aux cheveux roses allait frapper, le garçon disparait dans une explosion de fumée.

« Quoi ? »

Misato cherche son adversaire dans toute la pièce mais ne parvient pas à le trouver.

« Où es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse à son interrogation. De son côté, Tsunade souhaite comprendre ce qui se passe mais décide de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ces doutes. Là voilà qui se relève, prête à en découdre avec celle qui lui fait face.

« Abandonne le corps de cette jeune femme s'il te plait. »

Sans se retourner, la sorcière lui répond.

« Non merci. Son cœur était animé d'un profond sentiment de vengeance et c'est ce qui me maintient en vie. De plus, elle n'est plus de ce monde.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Et pourtant, ce n'est que la pure vérité. »

Lieu : dans le couloir.

Naruto est plaqué contre le mur se situant à la gauche de la porte d'entrée du bureau de Tsunade. Il sait très bien que ses capacités au combat sont à cent lieues de celles de cette ennemie mais il veut aider Tsunade. Même s'il passe son temps à se moquer d'elle, le blondinet aime cette femme beaucoup plus qu'il le laisse paraître. C'est à ce moment que Hinata arrive, accompagné de Shinji. De suite, le ninja quitte le mur pour s'approcher de son amour. Là, il place son index droit devant sa baisse, comme pour indiquer qu'il faut baisser le ton. A ce moment, Hinata parle à voix basse.

« Que se passe-t-il Naruto ?

- La cheftaine du guerrier que j'ai combattu se trouve à l'intérieur.

- Quoi ? Cela veut dire que Tsunade est en danger ?

- Oui mais je suis déjà intervenu une première fois mais cette sorcière ignore que je suis ici. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de parler si faiblement.

- Entendu. Naruto. »

Hinata tourne son visage vers Shinji.

« Je te présente Shinji. Il est capable de mettre fin à ce conflit. »

Timidement, le brun fait un mouvement de tête, indiquant qu'il salut celui qui se trouve devant lui.

« Vraiment ? dit Naruto.

- Oui. Dans mes mains se tient un sceptre qui a le pouvoir de réduire les tentatives de ma maîtresse à néant.

- Ta maîtresse tu dis ? »

Naruto sent de la colère monter en lui. Alors qu'il souhaite s'emparer du col de Shinji pour lui donner une bonne correction, Hinata intervient en se plaçant devant le mort-vivant.

« Hinata ?

- Désolé Naruto mais j'ai confiance en ce garçon. De plus, s'il peut vraiment nous aider, j'aimerai qu'on lui offre un cadeau en retour.

- Mais tu es folle ? »

Cette remarque blesse Hinata qui se réfugie aussitôt dans le silence. Tristement, elle baisse la tête et laisse une mine triste s'afficher sur son visage. De son coté, se rendant compte du mal qu'il a pu causer dans le cœur de la jeune femme, Naruto se montre plus doux.

« Excuse-moi Hinata, je ne voulais pas …

- Je sais mais le mal est fait. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns veut mettre un terme à ce qui se passe depuis ce matin mais si l'homme qu'elle aime ne lui fait pas confiance, elle ne peut compter que sur une seule personne. Du coup, elle décide d'ignorer complètement le blondinet en s'adressant uniquement à Shinji.

« De là où nous sommes, peux-tu nuire à cette Misato ?

- Oui mais le pouvoir de ce sceptre va demander un sacrifice.

- Celui d'une autre vie ?

- Oui. »

Hinata décide de se montrer courageuse. Elle fait confiance à ce nouvel ami et n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« Prend la mienne Shinji.

- Quoi ? »

S'horrifie Naruto. C'est alors que la jeune femme lève sa tête vers celui qu'elle aime et le toise d'un regard empli de détermination.


	14. Chapter 14

« Naruto, je n'ai guère d'autres choix que de proposer ma vie afin de mettre un terme à celle de cette sorcière.

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas prendre la vie de cette femme plutôt que la tienne ? »

Shinji intervient.

« Si. Misato est morte à la base mais elle n'a pas hésité à tuer cette Sakura pour revenir à la vie. Hinata, Naruto, je compte sur vous pour l'occuper un petit moment.

- Entendu. »

Hoche positivement le blondinet avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi de son amie.

Une fois dans le bureau, les deux jeunes combattants aperçoivent Tsunade sur le sol, mal en point. Son corps présente de nombreuses plaies et ne semble avoir guère d'énergie pour poursuivre ce débat. A quelques centimètres d'elle, Misato. Cette dernière n'est victime d'aucune fatigue et se réjouit de la tournure que prend ce combat.

« Adieu Tsunade et salut bien tes amis de ma part. »

La sorcière tend sa main droite grande ouverte vers son ennemie lorsque Naruto se manifeste.

« Arrête ! »

Sans quitter Tsunade des yeux, Misato s'adresse à celui qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Rentre chez toi petit.

- Je ne suis pas petit, vieille peau. »

Ce quolibet énerve Misato au plus haut point, même si elle ne le fait pas paraître sur son visage. Calmement, elle pose son bras vengeur le long de son corps et se tourne vers les deux enfants.

« Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ?

- Vieille peau. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Et comment que cela me pose un souci. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

- Si. Tu es la sorcière Misato mais sache que je ne te redoute pas.

- Pour l'heure mais une fois que tu auras connaissance de mes pouvoirs, je sais déjà que tu changeras de refrain. »

Et voilà que le bureau sur lequel travaille Tsunade en tant normal commence à bouger.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

S'étonne Hinata.

« Comme nous le savons, celle qui se tient en face de nous n'est plus Sakura mais Misato. Tiens-toi prête Hinata ! »

La jeune femme hoche positivement de la tête. De son côté, Misato envoie le bureau sur les deux camarades. Ces derniers parviennent à esquiver l'offensive en faisant des bonds sur le côté. Naruto en profite alors pour faire apparaître l'un de ses doubles dans le dos de la sorcière. Sa projection tient des kunai dans ses mains et bondit sur la femme afin de la poignarder. Misato tourne son visage pour regarder celui qui tente de la blesser et ouvre ses yeux en grand. Quelques secondes plus tard, la copie de Naruto explose. La sorcière s'intéresse de nouveau à ses jeunes adversaires et remarque que Shinji vient les rejoindre, son sceptre dans les mains.

« Shinji, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu mettre un terme à votre règne. »

Le garçon pointe sa maîtresse avec l'extrémité de sa baguette.

« Shinji ?

- Je suis navré mais comme vous le savez, je n'étais pas fait pour vous suivre. J'ai juste accepté de garder votre cimetière afin d'avoir la chance de prolonger mon existence. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé une autre façon de vivre une nouvelle fois, je ne vais pas me priver pour vous nuire.

- Je l'entends mais sais-tu que si tu me tues grâce à ce sceptre, tu mettras un terme à ta misérable vie ?

- Quoi ? »

Shinji ne connaissait pas cette règle et l'apprendre le fait cruellement douter.

« Misérable vaurien. »

Misato profite de cette confusion pour user de ses pouvoirs et propulser Shinji à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le garçon heurte violemment le mur du couloir et s'écroule sur le sol.

« Shinji ! »

Hinata s'empresse de lui porter secours tandis que la sorcière marche dans leur direction. A ce moment, Naruto s'impose.

« Eloignes-toi de moi !

- Non.

- Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois.

- Moi non plus. »

Face à cette ténacité, Misato n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Elle use de ses dons de sorcière pour figer le garçon dans le temps.

« Et voilà. Je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre de ces gamins qui veuillent jouer aux héros. »

Tranquillement, l'être magique reprend son chemin et s'approche de Shinji et d'Hinata. Le garçon porteur du sceptre a réussi à se relever et son amie se place devant lui afin de faire barrière. Hélas, elle ne tient pas longtemps face à Misato. Cette dernière use de son don de télékinésie sur la jeune femme qui est précipitée contre le sol, traînant sur plusieurs mètres. Désormais, la sorcière va pouvoir régler ses comptes avec son sbire.

« Toi, tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise. »

Toujours à l'aide de son pouvoir fétiche, Misato voit Shinji s'élever dans les airs. Le garçon lâche le sceptre et porte ses mains à son cou, afin de se dégager de la prise de son ancienne supérieure.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai engagé ? Simplement parce que tu ne possèdes aucun pouvoir personnel. Ainsi, si tu devais te rebeller, comme c'est le cas maintenant, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à te tuer. »


	15. Chapter 15

Shinji sait que sa maîtresse a raison et qu'il ne peut rivaliser avec elle. Toutefois, la sorcière se trompe sur deux points. Le garçon possède le don d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte du cimetière comme bon lui semble. De plus, il est également capable de manipuler le sceptre comme Misato lui a montré. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à récupérer cette fameuse baguette mais pour l'heure, c'est un peu mission impossible.

Voilà que la peau putride de Shinji au niveau de son cou commence à se décharner, sous le pouvoir de la femme maléfique. Tout à coup, un vent léger commence à se lever. Dans sa position, le gardien du cimetière se dit que la responsable n'est autre que celle qui se trouve en face d'elle mais bizarrement, cette possibilité n'est pas la bonne. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette dernière cherche également d'où ça peut provenir.

Soudain, une sphère dans le ton brun clair fait son apparition et fonce sur l'être magique. Celui-ci est frappé par l'offensive et se met à hurler de douleur. Shinji est alors libéré de son emprise et s'empresse de rejoindre Hinata.

Lorsque les effets de l'attaque cesse, Misato tourne son visage vers l'entrée du couloir mais ne prête guère attention à sa recrue, ni à la nouvelle camarade du traître. Elle se contente juste de regarder plus loin.

« Montre-toi ! »

Et voilà que Gaara se montre, sa fameuse gourde sur son dos. Grâce à l'attaque qu'il a lancé sur Misato, les effets de ses pouvoirs ont disparu. Du coup, Naruto retrouve sa mobilité et sort du bureau de Tsunade pour se retrouver dans le couloir, à son tour.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sans le vouloir, l'hébergeur du Kyubi se situe pile entre Misato et Gaara. La femme observe attentivement le ninja manipulateur de sable et sent par instinct que celui qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle possède un tout autre niveau de puissance.

« Toi, tu risques de me poser plusieurs problèmes.

- C'est exact sorcière mais si je me bats contre toi, ce n'est pas pour protéger ce village de misérables.

- Nous ne sommes pas des misérables, s'insurge Naruto.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que votre bourgade soit en proie à cette vieille alors que le nôtre est tranquille de son emprise ? »

Naruto se réfugie dans le silence car aucune réponse lui traverse l'esprit.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. En tout cas, retourne à l'intérieur, demande à tes amis de te suivre et laisse-moi cette sorcière.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Gaara ferme les yeux pendant une seule seconde et lorsque ses paupières sont de nouveaux ouvertes, le sol du couloir est recouvert de sable. De son côté, Misato est prête au combat et attend tranquillement que son adversaire passe à l'action. Dans un sourire, le ninja porteur de la gourde prononce qu'un seul mot.

« Mouvant. »

Misato ouvre les yeux d'étonnement lorsqu'elle sent le sol à ses pieds se dérober. Elle baisse son visage pour savoir ce qui se passe et constate que le sable qui se situait sous ses chaussures est devenu instable. Pire encore, la sorcière s'enfonce à chaque mouvement réalisé de sa part.

Réalisant enfin qu'il risque de gêner Gaara dans ses opérations, Naruto rejoint Shinji et prend Hinata dans ses bras.

« Quittons cet endroit au plus vite.

- D'accord Naruto mais pour Tsunade ?

- Penses-tu pouvoir t'en occuper ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi dehors.

- Entendu. »

Naruto fonce vers l'entrée du couloir, tout en dépassant Gaara à qui il ne prête aucune attention. Shinji, lui, retourne dans le bureau pour venir en aide à Tsunade.

Pendant ce temps, Misato use de son don de lévitation pour s'extirper du piège sableux. Elle se maintient désormais dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Comme tu peux le voir mon garçon, j'ai de la ressource.

- Oui mais ta mort est déjà programmée.

- Quoi ? Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis Misato, une très grande sorcière. Sûrement la plus grande que ce monde n'ai jamais connu et tu voudrais que je le quitte sous ta volonté ? Jamais tu m'entends. »

Misato regarde le plafond et ses yeux se mettent à briller d'un noir que même les ténèbres ne peuvent proposer. La structure en bêton explose sous ses pouvoirs et la sorcière s'échappe du couloir par cette voie. Désormais, elle survole Konoha et se passe une langue sur ses lèvres.

« Comme je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, je me vois dans l'obligation de détruire ce village d'une seule façon. »

Misato lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et élève une aura malfaisante tout autour de son corps. Suite à ça, de l'énergie commence à se concentrer contre les paumes de ses membres. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une énorme sphère qu'elle arbore fièrement.

« Et c'est parti. »

La sorcière envoie son attaque en direction du village tandis que Gaara fait son apparition sur le toit. Là, il réalise la dangerosité des actes de Misato et commence à réfléchir. Sacrifiant une partie de son énergie vitale, le jeune garçon parvient à dresser un bouclier de sable tout autour de la bourgade. Toutefois, pour maintenir une telle protection, il doit sacrifier son chakra à chaque minute passée.

Au bout de cinq minutes, son énergie commence à lui manquer et le tatoué ressent le besoin de poser un genou sur le toit, tout en restant éveillé. Néanmoins, il assiste impuissant à la destruction de son bouclier et observe la sphère maléfique qui poursuit dans sa trajectoire : Konoha va bel et bien disparaitre comme Misato le projetait. L'offensive de la sorcière entre enfin en contact avec les demeures les plus élevées et se désintègrent aussitôt.

« Hinata ! Hinata !… »

Hinata se réveille dans un lit et voit le visage de Naruto juste au-dessus du sien.

« Naruto ?

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé mais tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. »

La jeune fille, encore marqué par l'étrange songe qu'elle vient tout juste de me faire garde le silence et tente de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité d'esprit. De son côté, Naruto poursuit.

« Tu te souviens que tu devais déjeuner chez moi à midi ?

- Oui mais pour la suite, je m'en souviens plus trop.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que le décès de Sakura t'a beaucoup marqué et je peux comprendre ton épuisement de ces derniers temps. Toutefois, la vie continue et je ne pense pas que notre amie aurait voulu te voir ainsi.

- Tu as raison. »

Et oui. Ce combat entre Misato et ses sbires n'était qu'un mauvais rêve que le subconscient d'Hinata venait de provoquer. Quelques mois plus tard, ce songe perturbant était complètement oublié de la mémoire de la jeune brune.


End file.
